<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>devotion body by foxika (kylonaberrie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833743">devotion body</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylonaberrie/pseuds/foxika'>foxika (kylonaberrie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>clone-centric a/b/o: one-shots from the discord [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Study, M/M, Non-binary Thorn, Other, POV Second Person, Trans Fox, me: so ok how about transing your abo gender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylonaberrie/pseuds/foxika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you are made of devotion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-1010 | Fox/CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-1010 | Fox/Clone Commander Thorn, CC-1010 | Fox/Original Clone Trooper Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>clone-centric a/b/o: one-shots from the discord [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>devotion body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>you are made of devotion and</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and your body was made to serve, your warm flesh strong shouldered body, meant to carry one ten billionth of an empire, made to serve, made to sacrifice</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-- and it wasn’t made for this, they didn’t want this, didn’t buy it from your progenitor, and does that make it yours, the one thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t build, didn’t control, didn’t design?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>if all you are is how you are designed then what is it? can you touch it? hold it? cling to it for dear life? but you’re too busy clinging to yourself, to your brothers, and</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and you are made of devotion, to your brothers, to your empire, every cell of your body built for your empire</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(except this)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>is it part of you if they didn’t put it there? is it part of you if you didn’t put it there? who did? is it part of you, or is it part of them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>b-type is the first name you know for it. a-type is normal. a-type is as it should be. b-type takes. c-type gives. your bodies all look the same on the outside but inside parts of you work that don’t work in the others, and you feel things the others don’t feel, and you smell things the others don’t smell. you’re disgusted with yourself, drenched in sweat and longing for something you don’t really want, disgusted with the body they built for you for not being what they built it to be, angry at the tests, at the studies, at them for getting it wrong, at yourself for getting it wrong, for growing up into a temple devoted to a different empire--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but it’s okay, because they’re fine with it, the different types, and they give you medicine and they give your brothers medicine, and the medicines don’t work and they give you different medicines, and the third ones make you fail in terrifying spirals until they take it away, and then they stop and place you and your brothers in the control group, sweating out together, clinging to each other, and wolffe is like this too, and that makes you the same but different from the rest, two broken temples, heads on the other’s chests</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but he tries to touch you and you tell him no and he doesn’t bring it up again just lies listening to your heart beat while you defy your empire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the second name you know for it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>omega,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and betas are normal, betas are as they should be, and omegas take and alphas give, and do you take from your empire? are you the bottom of the funnel, drip-drip down into your omega body, filling up your bloodless jaws? wolffe is almost taken away for the damage he does to the brothers who catcall the pair of you, who call you things you don’t quite understand but are starting to, all the things that can fill your taker-body,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>like devotion. you are made of devotion, and that makes you a good omega. that makes you a good taker, one who can hold things and cherish them, arms full, belly full. and it makes you a good soldier, head full of your empire, heart full of your brothers, and being a good omega makes you a bad soldier, and being a good soldier makes you a bad omega, and good and bad stop mattering as you grow up, what matters is wolffe flopping between anger and love like a dying sea creature, and what matters is you doing the same, and kote doing the same, and bly carrying nothing but love and ponds carrying nothing but anger and rex carrying your empire, and love for your brothers makes you angry at your empire makes you a good brother makes you a bad soldier, and love for your brothers makes you a good soldier and a bad brother, shouting matches broken up by your trainers, seamless teamwork, all your bodies praying to the same nameless temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you are made of devotion and that makes you a bad commander and a good commander, nothing in you but anger and love and an empty cavity, belly empty, arms empty. you serve both empires by giving your taker-body, catcalls from senators, anger that dies into love as you see what they can do to your brothers. wolffe is gone and kote is cody is gone and bly and ponds and rex are gone and instead you see people younger than you are, like rex is to kote-cody and never was to you, and the budget mismanagement and the man you find dead from a smoking gun nobody will jail and the bruises and the taking, and a taker-body is a giver-body is one that will be taken from, run dry like a resource, like your love for your empire,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>like your body is a temple for them to pray at, like your men are a temple for them to pillage and burn. your body was made to serve your empire</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(especially this)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>not to carry one ten billionth but the entire thing on shoulders they built to be strong, flesh they built to be warm, and you are</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>built of devotion but it’s to your men now, to keeping their bodies safe because you can’t do shit about their selves, and neither empire ever deserved you, burning with anger, dying to take with your taker-body, and that makes you a bad omega and a bad soldier, heart empty, head empty, belly empty, arms full. you fold them into your taker-body because you can’t protect yourself and they were always the first best thing, men who get younger and younger who didn’t choose this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you didn’t choose this, you didn’t choose a thing in your goddamn life, but you deserve it somehow, because you can carry it, because your shoulders are strong enough</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>stone isn’t kote and thorn isn’t wolffe and tailor isn’t bly and songbird sure as fuck ain’t ponds, and your empire isn’t rex, the part of it you’ve taken, eaten, belly full, teeth sharp. your brothers are lightyears away now and over messages they talk about the gods to which they’re devoted, temple-bodies they joke about worshipping, rough hands and golden light, and they talk about loss and love and anger but</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you can’t touch it anymore, can’t touch them anymore, arms too full with what you’ve taken, too powerless. what would they say? what would they do? would they rush to your aid and too be crushed by the taker-temple, too be taken apart and killed with no justice, when you can’t even get anyone on property damage as they pillage and burn the bodies built for their empires? why should you let them try? why should you let them mourn you when you’re standing right here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>your empire full of built and taken bodies</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>is it an empire, if you’re a haven? do you take or do you give? does devotion to your people make you a bad ten billionth of an empire? does love make you a good omega? does taking mean giving in the end, giving your empty temple, giving its rooms to people who need shelter, to people who force open the doors?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>if they take your taker body what’s left? if they take your good soldier body, what’s left? you are made of yourself and</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you are made of devotion. this makes you a bad soldier but a good buir. your pack needs you. it needs you to take and to give and</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>is this a part of you? this isn’t what they built your soldier body to be. does that make it yours? or do they own every part of you, even the things they didn’t pay for?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>did you pay for it, and did they take that from you too?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you are made of devotion, and you have a good omega body and a bad soldier body and a good-bad commander body and a self living between them. you serve an empire for what they could take from you. you serve a different empire for what they could take from you. you serve your people for what they’ve taken from them. they will keep taking. they will leave nothing left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you are made of devotion, and isn’t that what they built you for? and if they built you for it, does that make it yours?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>does it matter more what your belly or arms or head or heart is full of?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they built you to obey. you do that and you don’t. they didn’t build you to be an omega, and you use it and you hate it. you hate your whole service-body, taking on command to suit the givers. you hate your built warm flesh and your built strong shoulders. you hate your brothers for looking just like you, like a temple razed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they built your body for devotion and you,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you built yourself, to be devoted. stolen moments in the shower with wolffe trying to cool down. learning to lie as a child because of the cost of the truth. too young taker bodies shaking in your arms. you saying it’ll be alright when you know it won’t be. thorn, coming to you, explaining who they were, soft and nervous--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>why do i have to be, why should any of us be--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>one thing or another?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and the way their hands trembled in yours. you shape your own body with your devotion, the scars, the aches you incur. the tattoo on your forehead, one of the few remaining things that’s yours. </span>
  <em>
    <span>vode sol’yc. brothers first.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you are wolffe and kote and rex and bly and ponds and thorn and stone and tailor and songbird’s brother, and delta’s, too, and every single shiny’s, and you are first, because the empire rests on your strong taker shoulders. in your full arms. head angry, heart full of love. belly full of what they force feed you. bad omega. bad soldier. good soldier. good commander. good-bad brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tailor came to you earlier than thorn did. she didn’t explain herself. but she told you, and you understood. she took the body they built for her and she built the self within it to her own shape and that makes it hers. you almost kissed her, but that means too many things now. everything means so many things now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you give with your taker body, and you take with your soldier body. being made out of devotion makes you a good omega, but you don’t think being an omega should be what makes you devoted. being an omega doesn’t give you a devotion-body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you built that one yourself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>when you curl around thorn and take it is as a giver. giving them the wide warm plane of your body, still not that way, in the ways the others learned to, in the way wolffe didn’t teach you and the senate did, but as a shield, as a bedrock, as much as they are to you. when you hold tailor’s hand and kiss it you take it as a giver. when you hold the shinies in your arms all you are is give. when wolffe comes back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you fight. you scream and yell and bite and nobody breaks it up. when he hears what’s been happening with you he almost kills you in love and anger, and instead he bites you bloody. you let him take and you give until you can take him back. until he’s yours again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>giving and taking are the same, really. but it’s how you build your body.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>vibrates in trans alpha fox</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>